


Little shop of horrible clothing

by LaufeysKid



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeysKid/pseuds/LaufeysKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy works at Dean's "hipster" clothing store. Harry has a tie emergency and needs a new one. The nearest store is a small, new business that looks like the kind of place he'd never shop at but he has a meeting and no time to get picky, he just happens to walk in exactly when Eggsy is having a slow shift...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little shop of horrible clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astudyinotters753](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinotters753/gifts).



> I was asked for an AU, so an AU I bring you.   
> In this universe, Dean isn't Eggsy's step-father, just his horrible boss, but Eggsy still has a little sister who he takes care of and he also wants to help out his mom.   
> I really hope this is what you were expecting to some extend!   
> English isn't my first language, I apologize for any mistakes and will very gladly correct them if you kindly point them out.

Eggsy hates his job.

He knows this isn’t uncommon, most people go through life saying something like that every day and he knows he needs the job, his little sister needs food and clothes and school and that is far more important than anything else. Still, he hates working at Dean’s stupid clothing store.

The thing is, he can stand folding clothes that inconsiderate costumers leave lying around all day long, he can deal with said inconsiderate costumers every time they seem to forget the English language and what “sorry, we don’t have that in your size” means. He can deal with screaming children that get upset because shopping with mommy is the most boring thing ever, he can deal with that and keep a smile, seriously. He just can’t stand his boss and how ridiculously pretentious he is and how ridiculously pretentious some of his costumers are.

Dean’s store isn’t big, it isn’t expensive, hell it isn’t even in a nice part of London but hipster kids seem to love it. He really can’t understand why, he gets a discount for being an employee and all and every single piece of clothing he’s ever gotten for his mom or for Daisy just ends up getting torn by the third wear, he knows the quality is shit. But hey, if hipsters want to wear shit quality clothing that pay his bills, he’s not about to start complaining. He just wishes they were a bit nicer, that’s all.

There’s also Charlie, the idiot who only works weekends, he’s not sure how he managed to get that arrangement with Dean and he doesn’t care, seeing him two days a week is more than enough. Eggsy can’t understand what his problem is, he’s never done anything to Charlie or Charlie’s work and yet he is the victim of all his stupid comments and immature teasing. Eggsy just hates that guy.

He knows he should also focus on the good things, there’s Roxy who is lovely and one of his best friends, they work well and they sometimes go out together. There’s the fact that he’s getting paid, the store isn’t too far away from home and he gets a day off plus holidays, it really isn’t all that bad. So he keeps going to his job and he keeps hating his boss and his costumers and his weekend coworker, but he keeps going and the routine is the same and the costumers are always the same.

It all changes on the day that a ridiculous but gorgeous man in his 50s arrives to the store, looking desperate and messy. He is the last person that Eggsy would expect to walk into his crappy store, he looks like someone who shops at that Kingsman place some streets away, but Eggsy is just glad to see someone new for a change.

“Good afternoon, how may I help you?” Eggsy tells the gorgeous man and no, he’s not afraid to admit that he is gorgeous even if he could be his father.

“I need a tie.” The man says, his voice is also lovely and Eggsy doesn’t hate his job that much in that moment. “And glasses.”

“A tie and glasses?” Eggsy repeats, puzzled. Dean’s store isn’t particularly known for those.

“Yes, it’s a bit of an emergency. I have a meeting and I’m running terribly late.”

Eggsy just stands there, staring at the man. He’s wearing a suit and indeed no tie but Eggsy thinks he still looks good. He’s not about to tell his costumer though.

“Right… I’ll see if I can find anything but you must be the first person to ask for such a thing. The glasses are over there but they’re the kind with the big frames.”

“Like hipster glasses?” The man asks and Eggsy can’t help but to be surprised.

“Exactly like that.” Eggsy throws his most charming smile and disappears to look for the tie.

He really hopes he can find something, he doesn’t want to lose a costumer, especially one as special as the man running late.

He does find ties with a bit of help from Roxy, but they’re not exactly appropriate for the suit that the man is wearing. Eggsy seriously hates Dean’s stupid store with its stupid horrible quality. When he returns, the man is wearing a pair of ridiculous shades and he looks, surprisingly, not ridiculous at all, Eggsy would be lying if he said he didn’t stare for a bit.

“I’m afraid I could only find these.” Eggsy shows his costumer a purple tie with white dots and a black one with roses and a bunch of pink bowties with silly patterns on them.

The man looks amused for a second then just shakes his head.

“I’m real sorry, we just don’t carry a lot of fancy stuff.”

 

“Yes I can see that, but I don’t have time to go to my usual tailor either so I guess the purple one will have to do.” He gives Eggsy a smile and Eggsy could have died just then and there. “And the shades, please.”

“What? Seriously? I mean…sure, if you just follow me I’ll just…make the charge.” Eggsy has never been nervous around costumers but of course none of them were men in bespoke suits running late to fancy meetings.

Eggsy takes the man to the register and scans the stuff, the man keeps smiling at him and Eggsy is trying his best not to embarrass himself.

“What’s your name?” The man asks.

“It’s Eggsy. That’s what everyone calls me anyway.”

“Eggsy… I’m Harry, thanks for everything.”

“I’m really sorry we didn’t have anything more appropriate. Good luck on your meeting, Harry.”

Harry smiles and nods, thanks Eggsy once more and walks out.

Harry Hart, Eggsy read on his credit card, it’s quite a nice name if he’s honest.

“Oh stop smiling, someone might think you actually enjoy this job.” Roxy tells him once Harry is completely gone. Eggsy just shrugs and tells her to drop it, it’s not like he’s going to see Harry ever again either way so why shouldn’t the sight of a hot guy make his day a bit better?

-*-*-*

Harry returns two weeks later, he’s wearing glasses this time and he asks specifically for Eggsy, who happens to be with another costumer. Eggsy rushes to get whatever the other costumer asked for and he’s pretty sure the woman isn’t happy at his lack of attention, but Harry returned and Eggsy can’t begin to understand why.

Harry asks for some shirts which Eggsy gladly gets for him, the older man tries them on more than once, just to make sure that they fit, all the while he keeps asking Eggsy questions about his life and job. Eggsy thinks it’s fairly strange that a guy like Harry would show such interest in him but he knows better than to get his hopes up. Harry is just trying to be friendly, that’s all. The older man takes every single shirt he tried on, thanks Eggsy and leaves with a warm smile. Eggsy is officially infatuated with him.

Roxy notices right away and it’s the worst thing to happen to him, she teases him all day, every day. She’s lucky that she’s such a good mate, otherwise Eggsy would have punched her already.

It really doesn’t help that Harry’s visits become longer and more frequent as time goes by, he asks for all kinds of clothing which Eggsy is more than happy to get for him, they chat about life and Harry always buys everything he asked for.

 

The thing is, Eggsy isn’t stupid. He’s seen the way Harry dresses, the gorgeous suits he wears every time he visits, one can tell they’re quality with a single look. He’s seen the way Harry walks, noticed the way he speaks, if he’s being entirely honest he’s noticed the way Harry smells and Eggsy knows the guy has money and class, so why on Earth would he spend his money on shitty clothes like Dean’s?

“Harry likes you!” Roxy tells him, every time.

“Of course not, they’re probably for his son or something.” Eggsy replies, every time.

“Don’t be ridiculous, have you seen the guy? It’s obvious he doesn’t have children.”

“Why are you so sure?”

“He spends far too much time on his looks, guys with kids don’t look that way.”

Eggsy still tries to convince himself that Harry is probably married with children, or just married. Surely there’s a Mrs. Hart waiting for him every night in their lovely, posh house somewhere nice in London.

“Or a Mr. Hart!” Roxy suggests once and Eggsy promises himself to never ever let Roxy in on his thoughts again…ever.

The point is, Eggsy knows that Harry isn’t shopping at Dean’s because he likes the clothing, but he refuses to let himself believe that Harry genuinely likes him. He knows how dangerous it can be to get his hopes up over nothing.

-*-*-*-*

Harry asks him out to dinner about two months after his first visit to Dean’s place. Eggsy just stares at him, one second they were talking about Harry getting some more glasses and then Harry just asked.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just assumed that-well we’ve been talking for a while now and I know you’ve never really shown any interest but-“ Harry looks at the floor and Eggsy can’t believe that he made a middle aged man nervous.

“I’d love to.” Eggsy replies, a bit too loud and excited, but he doesn’t really care.

Harry Hart asked him to dinner, Harry Hart asked _him_ to dinner, how could he ever say no?

They agree to go to a place that Eggsy has never heard of before, but he’s sure it will be a nice place. He wears his best which isn’t as expensive or nice as Harry’s usual suits but hey, it’s something. He even wears the only pair of actual shoes that he owns. Harry picks him up really close to Dean’s store, he isn’t wearing a suit but he still looks amazing and Eggsy feels underdressed. Harry assures him that he looks fine, ‘lovely’ is the exact word he uses and Eggsy just blushes and keeps apologizing for not looking better. Harry keeps shaking his head.

The place they go to ends up being much nicer than Eggsy is used to but it isn’t ridiculously fancy and he is grateful for it. Harry orders for both of them since he’s been there many times before and Eggsy trusts his judgement. The food ends up being amazing, of course, but Eggsy knows that even if the food had been undercooked or too salty, he would have still enjoyed just being with Harry. Since Eggsy isn’t working and Harry isn’t a costumer, they can finally talk about everything. Eggsy’s family, Harry’s job, music, movies, there isn’t one second where they run out of stuff to talk about and Eggsy is sure he’s never had so much fun with someone before.

He’s quite glad to finally find out that there isn’t a Mrs. or Mr. Hart and no kids either.

“Do you like your job, Eggsy?” Harry asks in the middle of dessert.

“Not really, my boss is a right wanker and I can’t stand a guy that only works on weekends. But I’ve got to help out my mom, yeah? My sister deserves a better future and I need to help make that happen.”

“Well that’s very considerate of you, Eggsy. How long have you been working at the store?”

“A couple of years now, pretty much since Dean opened.”

“Would you consider-“ Harry is interrupted by the waiter asking if they’d like anything else, Harry orders tea for both of them and starts talking about how wonderful their blend is instead. Eggsy doesn’t ask, too lost in how gorgeous Harry looks even if he’s talking about something silly like tea.

At the end of the evening, Harry takes Eggsy to his house against all of Eggsy’s protests. Harry gives him his number, tells him to call if he ever needs anything, wishes Eggsy agood night and leaves. Eggsy isn’t quite sure what to make of it, he was sure there had been a connection between them. He also knows that Harry is quite a gentleman and maybe gentlemen don’t kiss on the first date, but he was really hoping for more. He tries not to be too disappointed but the possibility that maybe he was reading too much into it exists and doubt starts filling his every though.

Harry visits him at the store again during the week but there’s something different about their interaction and Eggsy starts wondering if maybe he did or said something inappropriate at dinner. He doesn’t have time to ask though, Dean walks in right when he’s about to and just gives Eggsy a look that means trouble. Eggsy excuses himself, says he needs to see if another customer needs anything and leaves Harry without saying good-bye.

He feels awful the rest of the day and it doesn’t help that Dean screams at him for “wasting valuable time with that old asshole, chatting about nonsense and whatnot.” He goes home and sleeps for the rest of the evening. Harry doesn’t show up at the store for the rest of the week and Eggsy knows that that’s it, he doesn’t even know what he did wrong but he still feels terrible. Roxy calls Harry all sorts of awful things but Eggsy isn’t having it, it’s his fault either way for getting so carried away.

-*-*-*-*

The baby sitter gets sick two weeks after Eggsy stopped seeing Harry, more like Harry stopped visiting Eggsy. His mom is already at her job and Eggsy is running late but he knows he can’t take little Daisy to the store, Dean would fire him on the spot. So he does the only thing he can think of. He calls Harry Hart.

“You said to call you if I ever needed anything and I’m in some serious need of help right now.” Eggsy is sure he’s transmitting how desperate he feels just by the tone of his voice.

“Are you okay?!” Is the first thing Harry asks, Eggsy can tell that he’s truly concerned.

“I’m fine Harry, but the baby sitter got sick and I can’t leave Daisy alone and I really need to get to work. Do you know of anyone that could take care of her?”

Harry doesn’t reply for a while, Eggsy starts thinking that maybe calling him was stupid, they haven’t talked in weeks and Eggsy just calls because of an emergency? Harry really doesn’t have to help him, at all.

“I could.” Harry says after a while.

“You could what?”

“Take care of her.”

“What? No, Harry, you’re a busy man. I’m sorry I called you, I really didn’t mean to cause any trouble, but you do seem to know a lot of people and-“

“Eggsy, I don’t have to go into the office if I don’t want to, you know I often work at home. Why don’t you take her to the shop and I’ll pick her up and we can do something while you’re working?”

It’s Eggsy’s turn to be speechless, he has no idea of why Harry is being so nice about the whole deal but he’s not about to start questioning it.

“Thank you so much, Harry, you’re seriously saving my life. I’ll see you in a bit, yeah?”

“Yes Eggsy, see you in a bit.”

He packs a few things for his sister and gets to the shop as fast as humanly possible, Harry is already there. He isn’t wearing a suit, Eggsy decides he likes the man better when he isn’t looking as fancy. Who is he kidding? He likes the man either way.

He’d love to have a nice chat and apologize for whatever it is that he did that made Harry distance himself, he wants to confess that maybe he’s a little bit in love with him and thank him over and over for taking care of Daisy, but his shift started 10 minutes ago and he doesn’t need more trouble with Dean.

“Thank you so much, you really saved my life. She’s a little angel, a bit shy at first but she should be no trouble at all. Thank you so-“

“Eggsy, it’s more than fine. We’ll go do something fun. Now, I can see your boss glaring at me, you better get to it, dear.”

There’s something about the way he says ‘dear’ that makes Eggsy stop caring, he just leans in and kisses Harry, short and sweet, and hopes for the best.

“Thank you! I’ll call you when my shift is over.” Eggsy says and gets going.

Dean makes his day a living hell, but he doesn’t care because he kissed Harry Hart. Harry who is taking care of his little sister, Harry who he needs to have a serious talk with. His working day goes by extremely quickly and he’s thankful for that. He doesn’t even say good-bye to Roxy once he’s done, he just calls Harry who informs him that they’re at a park nearby and that Daisy has been absolutely lovely.

When Eggsy gets there, Daisy recognizes him right away, she starts calling his name excitedly and he runs and holds her and kisses her.

“Hi, princess! How are you? Did you behave for Harry? Were you a good girl? Of course you were, honey, of course you were.” Eggsy tells her in that voice he only uses on her. He doesn’t notice Harry behind him.

“She really was, a little angel she is.” Harry says and Eggsy just turns and stares at him.

"Hi.” Is all he manages to say. Harry smiles and Eggsy realizes he really missed looking at that smile.

“Hi. How was your day?”

“Awful, but it doesn’t matter. You really saved my life, Harry.”

Daisy starts getting restless and Eggsy lets her go, the little girl continues playing the way toddlers do, entertained by pretty much anything.

"Oh don’t be so dramatic, you know how important your job is and it was an emergency, of course I was going to help you.”

“I know it’s just that, well… I haven’t seen you much lately.” Eggsy looks at the ground, he knows he’ll lose his mind if he keeps looking at Harry’s eyes. “And I want to apologize for whatever it is that I did, I honestly can’t figure it out and I need you to talk to me. I’m also sorry that I kissed you but I’ve missed you so much and you’ve always been so kind to me and I really don’t want to lose you.”

“I hate the clothes.” Harry says after a while.

Eggsy finally looks up, puzzled.

“What?”

“All those clothes I’ve gotten from your shop, forgive me but to be perfectly honest…they’re shit. I hated every single piece of clothing, the shirts are ugly and scratchy but I really wanted to see you, talk to you even if it was very brief. I’ve donated all of them, didn’t wear them once. You didn’t do anything, Eggsy, I just got scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“You’re so young, Eggsy, why would you ever be interested in me?” Harry’s whole face falls once the words are out of his mouth, he isn’t smiling anymore. He is vulnerable, he doesn’t want to be rejected.

"“Your age? You’re insecure about your age? Harry, you’re the kindest, most interesting man I’ve ever met, you smiled at me when every other customer would just shout and disapprove of everything. I can’t believe you got all those clothes just to talk to me, what were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t, Eggsy, I’m afraid that’s what love does.” Harry confesses and finally meets Eggsy’s gaze, the look on his eyes lets Eggsy know that he’s opening himself up, giving Eggsy his heart and trusting him not to break it.

“You’re in love with me?”

“I guess I am. Could you blame me? You’re gorgeous, I love talking with you, I love making you laugh, and you care so much for others, I must admit I wasn’t sure until I saw you with Daisy just a few moments ago but now I’m 100% sure of it. I love you.”

Eggsy just smiles and shakes his head.

“I still can’t believe you got all those clothes.”

“I should have never said that.” Harry says, exasperated.

“It’s cute, though. I always knew someone as well dressed as you couldn’t possibly like the stuff we sell. You always made my days better, though, I actually started enjoying going to work just know that maybe you’d visit me. I love you, Harry, please don’t leave again, I really missed you.”

“I won’t, dear, I promise you.”

“Do I get a kiss now? A proper one?”

Harry just rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss Eggsy, it isn’t quick like before but it’s just as sweet. Eggsy smiles afterwards, knowing that Harry will keep his promise. He isn’t going anywhere and neither is Eggsy.

They take Daisy for ice-cream afterwards and everything is perfect.

-*-*-*-*

The thing is, that little something that Harry never got to say at the restaurant? It was kind of important.

Harry is a very well dressed man and as such knows very fancy places, fancy places that sometimes lose employees. Fancy places with nice bosses that pay way more than Dean and that have the added bonus of being right across the street from his office.

Fancy places that mysteriously lost two employees at the same time so that Eggsy and his best friend Roxy are hired right away.

Kingsman is a truly gorgeous store and it’s great to finally know where Harry gets all his suits from.

Eggsy doesn’t question it, he isn’t stupid enough to believe it was a coincidence and given Merlin, his new boss’, relationship with Harry he just knows there’s something weird about the whole situation.

He tries not to think about it, he has an amazing boyfriend and an amazing boss and gets to work with his best friend while still helping out at home a lot more than he used to.

Eggsy loves his job, he loves his life.


End file.
